Voices
by CapriceTheAvenger
Summary: ON HIATUS! Itachi would do whatever it takes to keep Sasuke to himself and protect him, even if his sanity is on the line. Uchihacest Ita/Sasu , some NaruSasu Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

*Peeks around corner* Er, hi, people. So I know that besides 'Hey Daddy', my other attempts at a good story have been a fail, BUT this time I will not let that happen. This will be my new long term fic, inspired by Saosin's 'Voices'. Yes, it's a High School Theme, but it also has serious topics and will most likely be a bit angsty because that's my specialty. Anywho, this doesn't start with a prologue, but with Chapter One, and I do hope that you enjoy this. I am trying to improve my writing, so feel free to give constructive criticism, please.

Warnings for this story: Violence, Uchihacest (Itachi/Sasuke), Attempted Humor at some points, possibly character death, and Sexual elements.

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to these Naruto characters, which goes to Masashi Kishimoto, but the plot is mine! Also, 'Voices' does not belong to me, but Saosin.

* * *

_We speak in desperate voices, when fighting with the ones we've loved; we speak in desperate voices, why can't we say what we're thinking of?_

_-Voices by Saosin_

-

Chapter One

-

-

With eyes dark and watchful, possessive, he observed him get older like a specimen under a microscope and kept his distance all the same. He remembered a childhood spent pushing that little boy away for his own selfish reasons. He created a rift between siblings, something never meant to be, but it was fundamental for his sanity and for the unperturbed innocence of the younger Uchiha.

Now, even as they were older, he watched the effects of his wrong doings from across a brightly lit cafeteria, Itachi observed his brother's drawn in appearance, the way he hunched in on himself in between two giggling girls and an oblivious blond across the table from him.

It was because of Itachi that he acted the way he did, secluding himself within the walls of his own mind, because that was the best place to be when you feel that no one even knows that you're there, in the shadow of your older brother, whom spared you not one glance or lick of his time. Sasuke would always be second best with Itachi around.

But of course, the rather long-haired Uchiha had his own motives for the things that he did. He didn't want the young Uchiha to be like him, a prized trophy for the Uchiha's to boast about and others to fawn over, used as a golden example to wave in the face of child failures. No, that wasn't what he wanted for Sasuke, it would destroy him like it was destroying Itachi. Knowing that if he made one mistake, it could tarnish his family's reputation, dishonor the Uchiha name, as Fugaku had so harshly ground into his head at such a young age. How could he forget?

Itachi knew that his little brother could feel the eyes boring into him, getting under his skin like he always could, but the younger boy did not look up, seeming rather interested in staring at his hands out in front of him, placed gingerly onto the cold tabletop illuminated by the incandescent lights above. The boy's skin appeared unnaturally pale and his dark eyes seemed shadowed and hollow beneath raven bangs and thin brows.

"… are coming with us too, right, Itachi-kun?" Itachi could almost hear the snap as he cut his eyes away from the forlorn figure, and turned obsidian eyes upon the impish grin and inquisitive eyes of his closest companion and cousin, Shisui.

Even though he had not heard the question, he knew hat if he agreed, Itachi would no doubt be dragged some place he would rather not be in the first place. "No, I am busy tonight." He simply stated instead, leaving no room for arguments or protest. In all honesty, for once he had nothing to do, unless of course his father presented him with a task, it was better to be there when he did. The last thing he wanted to do was upset Fugaku. He'd rather not have to report to the dojo for a drawn out lecture.

Shisui sighed and dropped his eyes, before perking up once more when his eyes spotted the tired form of the youngest Uchiha. "Fine, I will ask Sasuke-chan, he doesn't get out much anyways!"

As Shisui stood to approach Sasuke, Itachi was quick to latch onto his wrist, pulling the older male back down in his seat, a spike of jealousy shooting up through his gut, but he could not fathom why he would be bothered by this. "Leave him be, Shisui-san, he is not in the greatest of moods today. If I know my brother, he will decline your offer."

Shisui rolled his eyes in irritation at his soft spoken younger cousin, wishing that he wasn't always so protective of little Sasuke-chan, so that maybe the young Uchiha would be able to get out more often instead of under the disdainful scrutiny of Fugaku and the watchful eyes of Itachi.

He had half a mind to tell Itachi to let the younger boy speak for himself, but instead he just sighed and picked up his chopsticks, reaching into his bento to take out the remaining bit of food left. As he began to eat once more, he could see out of the corner of his eye how Itachi was studying the dark haired introvert across the room, an unknown emotion flashing through his eyes before his guard was back up once more.

Shisui would be lying if he wasn't curious about Itachi's fascination with his little brother. He knew that if the prodigy had any weakness at all, it was the boy he couldn't seem to stop sheltering.

But…

That didn't explain the look in Itachi's eyes whenever he watched the youngest Uchiha. It was the same look Shisui would give Pein.

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

As soon as the bell rang, Sasuke was relieved of the burden of having to sit at a table full of people he didn't really like, excepting the dobe, whom of which was still annoying. He could also be free of the heavy weight of Itachi's stare, those piercing eyes that caused his heart to undergo Arrhythmia.

He hated it. That was the only attention his brother ever gave him, besides a slight nod of the head at home and in passing between classes. It made him upset to know that that was the only communication between he and his sibling, for the older boy always pushed him away. Occasionally, Shisui would offer an invite to an outing, but he would never accept, if only to steer clear of the scrutinizing eyes of Itachi. The feeling of being on display never ceased whenever his brother was around.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Sasuke's head jerked up as he realized that a certain pink haired girl had taken up stride beside him as the students exited the cafeteria through the double doors, as the second and last lunch group entered through the twin doors across the room.

Sasuke nodded once in answer to her question, politely, so as not to hurt her feelings. She was not as bad as the other girls, though she vied for his attention along with the other females of the campus, but not to the point of total annoyance. Sakura really wasn't that bad to talk to, Sasuke learned a while back. She was actually quite intelligent when she applied herself.

I'm fine, Sakura." Sasuke stated quietly. He was not really in the mood for talking much that day, or any other for that matter. The girl blushed as her name rolled off his tongue smoothly, and smothered a shiver that was tortuously making its way up her spine.

Sasuke noticed, but spoke not a word before coming to a stop before his locker and turning the combination before the lock clicked and allowed him to open the metal door and throw in his bento in exchange for a chemistry book and binder.

"Well, I'll see you later, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved timidly before skipping off down the hall towards her own locker, which just happened to be beside a loud mouth Naruto.

Sasuke sighed and slammed his locker shut, turning on his heels to another pointless class he knew he was going to pass even if he slept through the whole semester.

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

The walk home unfortunately consisted of only himself and his brother, usually. This time Naruto joined them, even though his house was in the complete and total opposite direction. Whenever this happened, Naruto usually joined them for dinner, as Mikoto would practically drag him into the house and demand he not leave until he had a belly full.

Sasuke saw no problem with this, though he knew that Itachi thoroughly disliked his blond friend, but always held back whatever scathing remark he meant to say to the boy for Sasuke's sake, though the younger Uchiha spewed out enough insults to Naruto to make up for them both.

"Eh, Sasuke-teme, you should come with me to that party Gaara's having, you need to loosen up some!" The idiot spoke loud enough to wake the dead, and Sasuke winced as the volume of Naruto's voice placed pressure on his eardrums.

Sasuke sighed, for this was the fifth time the orange clad oaf had asked him to go to the stupid party. "I thought I said no the first five times you asked me."

"Ah, bastard, you're no fun!" Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, giving Sasuke a look that he thought would make the other boy cave in.

The youngest dark haired Uchiha turned away stubbornly. "No."

Itachi, who walked quietly beside his brother, watched the exchange in mild amusement, the corner of his lip quirking up almost invisibly. Usually their walks were not this entertaining, but he still could not see what his brother saw in this absurd boy he called a 'friend'. Naruto had no place in Sasuke's life, at least not a place that mattered, it was apparent in the way that Sasuke spoke of and to the other boy, Itachi observed.

Perhaps maybe he was a little jealous that even this… dolt could communicate with his brother, when he himself could not. But he knew that that was his own fault for pushing the boy away since such a young age when he was bound to depend on his brother the most

Sasuke did not know, though, that Itachi was only protecting his little brother from himself and their family. This burning obsession that he had for his young brother was unhealthy and lethal, and potentially deadly if anyone were to find out his secret.

It was all too troublesome, by all means.

The sun was already in the phase of setting when the three boys reached the Uchiha estates, which stood looming as the sun created a shadow around it. Upon reaching the steps to the mansion, the doors flew open of their own accord, their mother smiling widely at Naruto as he bounced up the steps behind the brothers.

"Ah, Naruto, it's been a while since you've come to eat with us!" The ageless woman smiled and gracefully stepped to the side, holding the door open wider as the three stepped inside, relief washing over them as the cool air washed over heated skin.

"Come, come boys, I was just finishing up with dinner." Mikoto wiped her hands on the apron around her waist and headed back to the kitchen, while the boys slipped out of their shoes and into the house slippers beside the door, before Itachi went his separate way, as did Sasuke and Naruto.

Once they were alone in Sasuke's private quarters, Naruto no sooner than the door closed had his lips attached to Sasuke's.

Sasuke made a noise of surprise, and placed his hands against the blond's chest, shoving him back harder than was meant. Naruto's eyes went from lust to hurt in the matter of seconds.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, dobe!" He whispered harshly, chest heaving as he swiped an arm over his mouth.

"Kissing you, bastard!" Naruto's voice was raised, but Sasuke quickly covered his mouth with a trembling pale hand.

"Keep your voice down, idiot!" He growled through gritted teeth. "Itachi is across the hall, and he could walk in at any minute."

Naruto slapped the shorter boy's hand away and looked away, avoiding pointed black eyes and turned on his heels, going to sit on Sasuke's bed. "What do you care if he walks in, you aren't ashamed of me are you?" He felt sick that he had to keep his relationship with the Uchiha in the shadows. It was not like they were committing a capital crime.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It wasn't that he was ashamed of Naruto; he just… didn't want his brother to know. Che, as if Itachi would care. He had a life of his own, but that didn't stop Sasuke from wanting to keep it a secret.

"Because-," he started, attempting to think up a valid excuse as to why he didn't want their relationship to be out in the open, "because I don't want my father to know, and no doubt he would find out. I'm already a failure to him enough as it is." Sasuke grumbled, coming to plop down next to Naruto gracelessly, rubbing a hand over his face.

Naruto grabbed his hand, holding it in his own, the Uchiha just sighed. There was no harm in holding hands, was there?

"Your father should be able to accept you any kind of way, it shouldn't matter if you were gay or not." Naruto broke the silence, quelling Sasuke's thoughts and making sure to keep his voice down.

"Not everyone thinks like you do, dobe."

"I know." And then, just to test his luck, Naruto leaned forward and attached his lips to those pink, bow shaped petals, coaxing his lips apart. Sasuke, throwing caution to the wind, leaned into the touch and kissed back just as eagerly.

There was something wrong though. As usual, there was no spark, no firecrackers, Sasuke didn't feel any of it, no matter how much he willed himself to feel it, it didn't happen. It was disappointing.

He had thought that he liked Naruto a lot, more than he ever liked anyone, but as the kiss grew deeper, the more he wanted to pull away. Sasuke didn't want to keep giving Naruto false hope.

Just as he was about to pull away, the door opened quietly, tearing a gasp out of Sasuke as he pulled away quickly, bruised lips parted in horror.

Itachi stood, the epitome of a god made of stone. His mouth was drawn down in a deep frown as he surveyed the scene, eyes roaming over Sasuke's pink lips and then down to their hands that were connected, in which the young Uchiha snatched his hand away quickly, ignoring the look Naruto shot him.

Sasuke swallowed as the stones in his stomach dropped lower when Itachi took a step inside, eyes shooting fire. "It is time for dinner." Both boys stood hastily, Sasuke stepping to move around Itachi, but a strong hand held fast around his wrist, and Naruto stopped behind him.

"Go on, Uzumaki-san I would like a word with my brother." Itachi's voice was pure venom as he stared directly into the younger Uchiha's eyes, who could not manage to look elsewhere. Naruto swallowed thickly and nodded once, scurrying past Itachi and to the kitchen, perhaps to aid Mikoto in setting the table.

Itachi shut the door with his free hand and let go of Sasuke with the other, crossing his arms over his chest so as not to do anything harsh. He glared with as much scorn as he could muster at his little brother, wondering at how foolish the younger boy was.

He could feel the jealously eating at his insides, the sight of what he walked on made him want to shove Sasuke into the bath tub, to wash the other boy's smell and touch off of him. "Are you so _foolish_ to have done this here, in father's house, when he could have walked in at any time?"

Sasuke flinched, lowering his head like a scolded child, which he couldn't help but feel like at the moment, with his brother towering over him with that superior gaze.

"You should be glad that it was me and not anyone else, Sasuke." Sasuke frowned and looked up at his elder brother, scowling now in anger.

"What the hell do you care if I get caught, you've never cared before. You only get more praise in the end, right?" Sasuke was seething, downright upset that his brother could lecture him and act like he cared when he never even spoke a word to him day after day.

Itachi didn't seem bothered by this, if not for the clench of his jaw and the slight narrow of eyes, Sasuke would not have known that his words had any effect. "Whatever you say, Sasuke," he replied scathingly, "but this will be the last time this will happen, because you are not to see him again, I will make sure of that."

Sasuke gasped, shock and anger all making his cheeks turn red and his chest puff out as he stood up to Itachi. "You don't tell me who I can and can't see. You may be my brother, but you have no right to tell me how to run my life."

Itachi chuckled humorlessly and turned on his heels, heading for the door. "We'll see."

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Dinner was a quiet and uncomfortable occasion, the silence creating a tension that loomed over the entire family, and one nervous Naruto. Only the clinking of chopsticks on china filled the room. Sasuke had come out of the room slightly puffy eyed and glaring daggers at the older Uchiha, while Itachi, in return, stared the Uzumaki down with nothing less than an obvious warning in his eyes: Stay away from Sasuke.

Fugaku was not present for dinner that night, staying to work late at the Konoha police station.

The night ended quickly, with Mikoto getting up to clear dishes, while Sasuke tried his hardest to catch Naruto's eyes as Itachi practically dared Naruto to do it, promising something sinister. Naruto didn't look up once.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to get back! Jiraiya is probably waiting up for me." Naruto spoke quite loudly, glad for the excuse to be getting home and out of that tense atmosphere, but the trouble was not over yet.

Itachi stood, looking to Sasuke. "You should hurry up to bed, Sasuke, I will walk Naruto-kun to the door."

Sasuke sneered at his older sibling. "I can do it myself." He tried to brush past his brother, but the same hand from earlier grabbed onto his shoulder.

An icy voice was next to his ear in a matter of moments. "I said, you should hurry up to bed, unless you would like me to explain to Mikoto what I walked in on earlier, Sasuke."

Sasuke wrenched his shoulder away and if looks could kill, Itachi would be dead within seconds, beheaded. "Fuck you." With one last look at Naruto, who seemed to be fidgeting, eyes fixated in the floor, he turned and was gone within moments, the elder Uchiha watching as he made his leave.

"Well, I must be going, see ya, Itachi-san!" Naruto was just to the door when Itachi shoved him roughly out and followed behind, shutting the door behind himself quietly.

"Uzumaki-san, I hope you enjoyed your time with my brother, because that will be the last time you will see him, and if you do happen to come by him at school, I would greatly appreciate it if you kept your distance." The words may have been polite, but the voice was as icy as those dark eyes, cold and sinister in the darkness of the porch.

"I hope I've made myself clear, and if I find out that you have been bothering my little brother, you will pay, because I _will_ know."

Naruto could barely swallow past the lump in his throat as he watched the upperclassmen open the door to his house, before turning once more. "Goodbye, Naruto."

* * *

Okay, so I know this first chapter was boring, but I want to start off slow. No, this is not a NaruSasu, but this first part was. Itachi is not an antagonist in this story, but he is protective and obsessive and just trying to be a big brother in his own way, so don't be mad at him, he's just a selfish bastard. Anyways, yeah, eventually this will be Uchihacest. Hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed and added this story to their favorites. I'm really excited about writing this as well, so I do hope that you guys stick with me on this.

Kuzon234ray: Thank you for being the first to review and check out my story, originally I thought people might think it a stupid idea for a story, but I'm glad that you gave it a chance.

LawlietLover8: Thank you as well and I hope that you'll continue to stay tuned to this story.

Hell Jashin: Lol, I like that you like that line. Seriously, my first thought was that it was a crappy line, but thank you for thinking otherwise. Everything that you will want to know, you will eventually find out, believe me, I won't leave you hanging. Thank you for giving this story a chance and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Kcatgirl13: Thank you so much, it gets even more intense, so I hope that you can stick with this. I'll try not to disappoint, and thank you for your review.

blackSquare: I'm glad that you gave this story a chance, seeing as a few I've attempted have been a fail, and you are, unfortunately, correct. I do tend to make Itachi possessive, and I will try to change his character up as well, which is what I am attempting in Make You Mine. I don't want him to be possessive, but he just feels jealousy because he wants what he can't get, but I'm going to take advantage of that advice and use it to the best of my abilities. Thank you so much for giving this a chance.

Chapter Summary: Sasuke is conflicted, Itachi seems satisfied, but how does he really feel?

Anyways, thank you all so vey much, and this chapter is dedicated to you and to all my readers. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to these Naruto characters, which goes to Masashi Kishimoto, but the plot is mine! Also, 'Voices' does not belong to me, but Saosin.

* * *

_I'm missing parts now that you've told me everything on our way down, and I was blessed and I've forgotten how to love; you said you'd never tell._

_-_

Chapter Two

-

-

For Sasuke, things had been hell for a week, constantly watched by unseeing eyes, though not the dark ones of his brother. With these observations, he didn't get the tingly feeling that crawled over his skin when he felt Itachi staring at him; instead the eyes that bore into him were a bit less menacing than anything.

Sasuke hadn't spoken to Naruto since dinner that night and furthermore he could tell that the blond was avoiding him, obviously by the way he swerved around a corner whenever the Uchiha showed his face in the hallway. Way to go, Captain Obvious.

Well that was just fine with Sasuke. He didn't have to deal with the burden of their secret relationship and what the consequences would have been if Fugaku would have seen them together in any kind of situation. Whatever.

And even though he appeared the same as always, his feelings differed greatly as his emotions suffered a great war between sadness and regret. There was always someone who would walk away, scared off by his brother, but who would stand up to be with him, to stay by his side under Itachi's angry gaze without feeling the least bit afraid?

He regretted letting Naruto in because this was where it got him, it always had. Alone in a nifty little school bathroom staring at your reflected image, and trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with yourself.

Sasuke had been so sure that Naruto would have stood up to Itachi. I mean, the boy was strong-willed, stubborn, and a total fool, but only a fool was crazy enough to go up against the older Uchiha.

But Sasuke didn't understand why he didn't feel like jumping off of a bridge or something dramatic to that effect. Shouldn't he be bawling his eyes out or posing a strike against his brother for refusing him what he thought had been so important to him?

So what next?

And then the bell rang, signaling the end of his thoughts.

* * *

The end of the day came quicker than the Uchiha thought it would. The rest of the week had been slow, so why not that particular day? It was almost like he was anticipating something that he didn't want to happen, knowing that it would happen anyways.

Oh. Right. The walk home with Itachi.

Thankfully sensing the tension between the two, Shisui had offered to drive the both of them home, but Sasuke had declined, taking his walk home as the time to think, while Itachi accepted graciously. But on that particular day, Shisui had been absent from school, so now it was just the two of them, one-on-one at last.

Of course Sasuke didn't think that anything would change, seeing as Itachi had – as usual- not said a word to him since his threat to exploit his relationship with Naruto along with the knowledge that father would not be happy about that bit of news.

Stepping outside of the double doors, Sasuke immediately became relaxed as the warm fall air washed over his chilled skin, creating an intangible blanket of comfort for the boy who wanted nothing more than to be home at that exact moment.

Sasuke waited by the gates of the school as Itachi conversed with a friend of his, the senior that seemed to have an infatuation with puppets, Sasori. The guy had talent, seeing as he had carved them himself, some of his creations appeared very lifelike. He also volunteered at the local orphanage for the younger kids, doing puppet shows before and after snack time, so that by the time his show ended, the kids would be napping peacefully on their mats.

Itachi had yet to end his conversation even after half of the students had gone home, cars leaving the parking lot in an orderly fashion, due to the flamboyantly colored cones placed so that the vehicles could leave in a line so as to avoid chaos and accidents.

Sighing in annoyance, Sasuke turned and began his trek home alone, glancing back one to see that Itachi hadn't even noticed he had left yet.

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

For the first time in his life, Sasuke didn't feel the need to be alone; didn't _want _to be alone if this is what true loneliness felt like. Sure he lived in private mostly, cherished his space, but now he would kill just to have someone to talk to, because he could feel the hole being torn into his heart and stretched apart without care.

Sasuke lay on his back sprawled over the bed and eyes riveted to one singular spot on the ceiling. It was the pencil he had thrown up there years and years ago that he had never even bothered to retrieve. He remembered just shrugging and reaching into his computer desk to grab another pencil.

Looking at the object gave him a heartache he'd only ever felt when being pushed aside once again by his brother's hands. Sasuke felt just as lonely as that pencil, just as brushed off. An inanimate object had never caused him to think so much until that day.

It seemed like this moment came with many firsts.

It also became the first time that he glanced over at a muted noise to see Itachi standing quietly beside his bed, mask of indifference planted firmly over his features.

Sasuke sneered, turning annoyed eyes back towards the ceiling. "What the hell do you want," he questioned softly, still upset, but not wanting to start a confrontation.

"Why did you not tell me you were leaving?" Itachi's attitude seemed lofty, but in a subtle way, and slightly angry, but other than that, it was the usual monotony of any old day.

"I waited for half an hour for you and then left. Maybe if you had decided to focus on something else but yourself, then maybe you would have seen me standing by the gate." Sasuke almost regretted his words as soon as they left his lips. Almost. I guess that one could say that he was still bitter about what Itachi had done, and his words were like a double-edged sword.

Something akin to anger and mild amusement lit up his older sibling's eyes, before Itachi crossed his arms over his chest and continued to stare down his smart mouthed younger brother. "Oh, are we still upset with what I did to your little boyfriend, brother?"

The question was rhetorical, but that needn't be said as only in the space of a second, Itachi's face was a centimeter from Sasuke's own, the hot air of peppermint breath blowing against the younger teen's lips. "Well get over it, because I was only doing what I had to do," Itachi voiced, feeling not a bit contrite for his sibling's suffering. "You will thank me for it later."

The arrogant bastard with his nose in the air, Sasuke thought hatefully. "Trust me, I won't. Get out."

Dark eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Itachi would let him have the last word this time, but next time he would advise Sasuke not to be so disrespectful with him. Turning tail, Itachi glided gracefully out of the room, door clicking shut quietly behind him.

"Jerk." Sasuke spat before settling for a long nap.

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Itachi lent back on Sasuke's door calmly, eyes glued to the tiny watermark on the white washed walls across from him, but his thoughts were in a different place entirely.

He wondered for the first time since he'd forbade Sasuke to see Naruto, if perhaps he had done the right thing, well his version of the right thing.

His goal had been to get others out of the way so that he could at least become closer with his brother, but maybe he was doing it the wrong way, just maybe. Recently, his conscience had begun hammering down on him more harshly than usual, and the voice of his very own mind was telling him that he should approach the problem differently.

Itachi could feel the very last link of communication with his little brother slipping away, and that was never what he had wanted, only just a little distance, but he had never meant to cause a rift that could tear them apart permanently. But it was happening, and he didn't know if Sasuke would be willing to accept him when he attempted to get closer.

God, what was the boy doing to him. He hated having feelings at all, and it didn't make it better when they were directed at someone, and worse, his little brother. Itachi always knew that it wasn't normal to like your brother the way that he did, but since when had that word ever defined him.

The other night his conscience had told him that he'd sunken to the lowest of lows when he'd masturbated to the image of his brother when he'd walked into the bathroom while Sasuke had just been stepping out of the shower only a few weeks ago, but the image had been fresh in his mind. Never had the Uchiha felt so vile, so lewd, as he thought about it.

Itachi pushed himself off the door and made his way across the hall to his own room, slamming the door behind him with much unnecessary force.

_You have to get it together, Itachi… _There was that voice again, as clear as crystal. It had the strangely deep and smooth lilt of his own voice, but much more persuading than he could ever be, it was almost frightening, like real person living inside his mind.

_Aren't you the one who always has everything in control? Are you going to let him mess that all up for you? _His conscience was conniving, a smooth talker in his own rights and downright frightening even to Itachi. Once he got started talking, it was almost impossible to shut it out.

Itachi sat heavily upon his bed, slender hand reaching up to rub his pulsing temple as he tried uselessly to rid himself of this pestilence. Why won't you leave me be, he thought.

The voice seemed to make a noise, scoffed, to be exact, chuckling in a taunting manner. _You should have taken him long ago when he was young and eager to spend time with his older brother, but you've lost your chance. Pathetic._

If this had been a real person, their body would have been mangled at the moment, because Itachi was ready to murder, he couldn't stand it, couldn't stand the fact that his conscience was right. He had wasted his time and now he was paying the consequences for his actions.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Itachi was angry and confused, confused and angry, suffering mentally and chastised by his own inner mind. He feared that he was losing his sanity.

But no! He didn't lose his chance, he still had time, and he had a lifetime if Sasuke would give him that. If only he could earn the boy's trust back, they could start off right this time and then he could have Sasuke like he'd always wanted to, even when he was just a young Uchiha.

_You're only fooling yourself. Don't you see his heart has already been taken? You've been biding too much time. _His conscience spoke smoothly, but at the same time spitting poison so nonchalantly, the same way he himself had ripped Sasuke's heart out over and over.

Slowly, so slowly, he was losing his mind.

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

Dinner that night was quiet, which was not usual when Fugaku was present. The man liked to keep some kind of pretense of a happy family, but they all knew that that was farthest from the truth. The man of the family had appeared to have a bad day and seemed to snap at every little thing, commenting harshly on the food or a greasy spot on the side of his cup.

Mikoto had become fed up with trying to defend herself from his complaints, so she'd taken her unfinished dinner, wrapped it up and placed it in the fridge before leaving the kitchen. Fugaku left not long after with a disgruntled sigh and an order for Sasuke to clean the kitchen and Itachi to take the trash out for morning pick-up.

The table was awkwardly tense now; the brother's both hyper- aware of one anothers presence.

The usual scraping of chopsticks against china commended, the sound of voices rising, being the only other sign of life in that listless house.

"… do everything in this house when you're not here, so how dare you criticize me!" That was the loudest they had ever heard their mother get with their father, but they were more focused on trying not to listen than worrying about the volume of her voice.

Sasuke winced quite visibly as he heard the surprising sound of glass shattering loudly against the wall. In a moment of panic, Sasuke glanced up at his brother, whose eyes were directed towards his parent's bedroom door, hands tightening on the chopsticks between his fingers.

Their parents had never before fought like this, so what was going on?

"Who do you think you are raising your voice at me, woman! This is my house and I'll say or do whatever the hell I feel like, it is not your place to direct me!" Another loud noise, and Sasuke was standing up, heading towards the door, but a hand caught his wrist.

He looked back, dragging in a shaky breath, not even having realized that Itachi had gotten up so quickly. With a slow shake of his head to the left then the right in warning, the older boy pulled him back slightly, eyes fixated on the noise.

"Don't talk to me like that, don't talk to me like my opinion or what I say doesn't matter!" Shortly after her words, a short, sharp scream left her lips followed by a hollow thud against the polished wood of their private quarter.

Sasuke swiveled his head, eyes wide and looking more like the little boy Itachi fell in love with than the brooding sixteen year old that he was. "Itachi- Itachi we have to do something!" He began to struggle to pull his arm away, but the hand was like steel, heavy and cool.

Instead Itachi pushed the smaller boy behind him, walking swiftly down the hall and pushing the bedroom door open, eyed widening at the scene before him. Sasuke, who was following, appeared terrified.

Their parents weren't fighting at all… just releasing some pent up… frustration.

"Oh, oh god Fugaku, good graces you are wonderful."

Itachi, who was still horror-stricken, closed his eyes tightly, backing up and searching blindly for the knob in order to get out of the vicinity as soon a possible. Upon walking backwards, door snapping shut, Itachi promptly tripped over the foot of a certain scarred-for-life Uchiha, who had also seen the same terrible sight.

"Shit!" Itachi cursed, before tumbling backwards and Sasuke scampered quicly out of the way.

Sasuke, embarrassed, shocked, and feeling guilty for not catching his brother rubbed the back of his own head, wincing as Itachi's made contact with the ground.

"Ouch."

::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::

"Stop moving so much, it might not hurt so bad, idiot." Sasuke choked out an 'oomph' as he was elbowed in the gut once again as he placed an ice pack on the back of Itachi's skull. The prodigy was already upset enough as it is with taking a tumble, and then to have his baby brother talking to him like a five year old getting a splinter taken out of his finger. All in all, it was degrading.

Itachi grumbled something about 'stupid little brothers' and shifted in his seat, ignoring the shiver that ran down his spine as Sasuke's fingers brushed against his scalp while rubbing the ice pack over the rapidly forming bump hidden beneath raven hair, but still tender.

"There," Sasuke stated, removing the ice pack and placing it back in the freezer and rubbing his moist hands on his pants to dry them. "Really, I'm sorry I didn't catch you, I guess."

Itachi smirked slightly. "Gee, thanks, Sasuke that will magically make me better. Wow, you're good," he snorted sarcastically.

Sasuke began to fume as those words left his brothers lips instead of something more on the line of 'that's okay' or something to that effect, but this was Itachi, what could he expect? "Geez, why do have to be so rude about everything?" Sasuke threw up his hands in surrender, attempting to brush past his brother and retreat into his room. "You know what, forget it!"

"Wait, no," Once again his arm was in an inescapable grip, "I'm sorry, okay." And for another record to go on this 'firsts' day for Sasuke' Itachi pulled him into an embrace he hadn't felt for years.

"Thank you." Itachi whispered softly into his ear.

Sasuke was practically melting on the inside, his brain shutting down but his sense of touch only responding to Itachi's gentle touch.

The older Uchiha's skin was crackling underneath, sizzling and yearning for more from this boy, although he knew he should hold those thoughts off until he was in the privacy of his own room, but he could not help but hold the boy for longer than he should have. He had forgotten how soft his baby brother's skin was, how secure he felt just holding the teen, knowing that he could have this everyday if he just went with the plan.

Sasuke didn't want Itachi to let go. Not now and not ever, but oh what was he thinking. This was the same person whom had destroyed his relationship, but also the same man who could cause him to go into Cardiac Arrest.

He cherished this moment, not knowing how long it would be until he was able to feel this again.

Though, as soon as their parent's bedroom door swung open, they broke apart quite quickly, feeling guilty for an unknown crime.

Mikoto emerged happily into the kitchen, smile as bright as the day her two sons were born.

"Who wants dessert?!"

* * *

Welp! There you go! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to focus this chapter more on their thoughts ad conflicts, and Itachi's slow descent into insanity.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, so I know that I've been absent for a while, but things have been very… trying. I am sorry to keep you guys waiting and I also want to thank those of you who have actually given this story the time of day. I am still trying to improve my writing and add more feeling and things to the character, so that it's easier for people to relate to how they feel. I'm hoping to go deeper into the plot in this chapter, but if I don't get there, stick with me (cause trust me, it WILL get there).

Thank you to:

Abigail D: Thank you, I am glad that you are enjoying this story and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter even more.

velvet-prosthesis: Always a pleasure to receive a review from you. Yes, I adore a possessive Itachi above all things, and so I can never cease to write him with that particular characteristic (I always end up giggling when I write him that way, too).

Sesshy's numba 1 gurl: Yes that is a terrible sight, I definitely would be scarred for life if I ever saw something like that *shudders*. That's my worst nightmare, lol).

Hello Mitty: Tehe, I think every story I write is a bit random, but I can't help it! Thank you for finding it interesting, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

TanyaUchiha: Another person I'm always happy to see a review from, and yes this will be a bit lighter than Hey Daddy. After all I have to have a little happiness in some of my stories, you know? Thanks for letting me know what you thought, and I hope you enjoy this chapter here!

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to these Naruto characters, which goes to Masashi Kishimoto, but the plot is mine! Also, 'Voices' does not belong to me, but Saosin.

* * *

_I miss the part, when we were moving forward now, on our way down, but maybe someday I'll be something more than love; just know I'll never tell._

-

Chapter Three

-

-

How foolish of Sasuke to think that that small moment of 'brotherly bonding' would change anything between him and his brother, because the next day showed things for how they really were. Itachi was the same arrogant asshole he always would be, and Sasuke was the quiet, stoic little second best kid. Nothing would ever change.

The next morning, the air was sticky and moist as the fog touched down on the streets and the sun hid behind the clouds, out for a game of hide and seek, occasionally showing its face for a moment or two only to seek shelter once more. Itachi had obtained a ride from Pein, one of his more eccentric followers with the multi-facial piercings and the flaming orange hair. The older Uchiha had opted to not wake the younger and was gone with the wind by the time Sasuke had hauled his self out of bed that morning.

Really, how much of a dick could one person be?

Sasuke trudged gloomily along the side of the road, kicking up pebbles and dirt as he stared straight ahead, ignoring the cars as a few honked and yelled lewd things from their window every once in a while. At one point, Sasuke could swear Naruto had been in one of the cars driving way too closely to him to be comfortable, though the jerk did not stop to offer him a ride or an apology for his avoidance. Some boyfriend that stupid blond was, or ex-boyfriend as far as he was concerned.

Standing across the street from the school, Sasuke could see he had a few minutes to spare before the bell signaling first period rang, judging by the teenagers scattered around the courtyard chattering amongst one another idly, a few sitting by the flag pole with earphones shoved so far in their ears that they wouldn't be able to hear a thing if you screamed bloody murder right in their face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and waited for the street to clear enough for him to cross it before jogging to the other side. Almost immediately among the mass of heads, Sasuke spotted the only bright yellow tuft of hair and frowned upon seeing his ex-lover warming up to some red-haired punk kid.

Jealousy shot through his veins like liquid fire, and he could feel it beginning to show on his facial features as his lips pulled down involuntarily into a frown and his onyx eyes narrowed in hurt and anger at the nerve of the other boy.

The two hadn't been broken up for more than a week and a half and already, the dobe had found someone else to show his affection to. Sweet talking, no good son-of-a-

His thoughts were cut off as he was jostled harshly by the person he couldn't stand the most of all: Inuzuka Kiba, his sworn rival all through middle school and elementary. They'd never gotten along and didn't feel the need to now that they were in high school either. As the two got older, the arguments became violent and eventually words would break out into fists flying and feet kicking until someone found the courage to tear them apart but the damage was usually already done by that time.

Sasuke, who had already been in a bad mood that morning, thought that this would be a perfect way to relieve some stress. "Hey, why don't you watch where the hell you're going?" Sasuke yelled at the back of the snickering jock, nose flaring and fists clenching. Oh yeah, this would be a great way to relieve some stress.

Kiba stopped and turned, sensing a challenge from the boy and stalked back in the direction of the fuming Uchiha. Just to show off a little, the Inuzuka pulled his jersey over and off his head, ruffling up his already unruly locks and smearing the painted, red spikes beneath his eyes, though he didn't seem to care much. No one knew why he even bothered to put that shit on his face anyways.

"Well maybe if you didn't stand there like some brain dead retard, I wouldn't have had to push you out of the way!" The muscles on Kiba's biceps rippled and flexed as he turned and flashed a quick smile at his friends as they gathered around. Looking around the courtyard, Sasuke hadn't noticed so many people forming a circle around the two, but shrugging, he realized he didn't care. Let him get in trouble, but this was something he needed, _wanted_ so much to do.

"Really, Inuzuka, I would stop flashing those things around; we all know you take steroids, but I wonder… does coach Ibiki know?" A few people gasped, while others tittered excitedly, waiting for the fight to come.

Kiba blushed and glanced around quickly, surveying reactions and narrowing his eyes at anyone whom dared to make eye contact with him, using his scare tactics as a means to cover up his embarrassment. Slowly, the jock turned his fierce gaze back upon the Uchiha, chocolate brown orbs fastening to that of his rival's. Sasuke knew before the other could open his mouth, that the retort would be something fiery, something he would not like everyone to know about.

"Really now? So since you want to put my secrets out on the table, how about a few of yours," The Inuzuka was on a roll now, and everyone began to get closer, eager to hear something about the quiet, secretive Uchiha. Kiba was seething now, and his jaw was working overtime, and Sasuke knew once he said what he had to say, the fight would be on. "I wonder, does your daddy know you're a faggot? Does he know you've probably had a cock in your mouth or better yet, in your ass, hm?"

Sasuke reeled back, surprised that Kiba knew him for what he was, knew his secret, though he had been careful to hide his relationship with Naruto, it seemed as if he had figured it out long ago. The noise level all around them grew louder, as girls squawked in obvious denial, while the guys called out insults and expressed their disgust to one another.

"… disgusting, no wonder he always stared at me."

"I always knew he was a little faggot."

"No! Not Sasuke-kun!"

"… I wonder how many times he's taken it in the ass? Aw dude, the mental images, fucking disgusting Uchiha!"

All around him, the crowd buzzed, but Sasuke still stared at the other in mild mortification. Now everyone knew and there was no going back, and it was his fault for picking this fight, so now he had to finish it. He should have known that Kiba would play dirty; after all, there were no rules in the game they played with one another.

Finally fed up with the insults and the remarks on his sexual orientation, Sasuke charged forward, planting the crown of his head into the jock's gut, and tackling him to the ground.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke heard someone shout excitedly, but paid it no heed, for the next minute, Kiba was struggling as he regained his breath, and a fist was planted right on his jaw.

Sasuke's head snapped to the side violently, but quickly he used his cloth covered arm to wipe away the blood and spittle from his bitten tongue and busted lip, before pulling his fist back and socking the Inuzuka in the eye, who had no time to block.

Kiba reared forward and tackled the Uchiha down to his back and rammed his fist down into Sasuke's flat stomach, taking the boy's breath away.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?!" Naruto. Sasuke knew that instantly, but ignored the shrill voice calling out for him, instead trying to stay conscious as the fist continued to come down. Lifting a foot, Sasuke used all his power to kick his opponent in the chest, reveling in the pained gasp he'd earned from his rival.

A far away thought reared its head, wondering why Naruto wanted to be his hero now. Where had the dobe been for the past week and some days? Growling, Kiba coughed up a bit of blood and swiped it off similar in the way that Sasuke had, while said boy clutched his jaw with one hand and his stomach with the other as he watched the jock in alert.

Suddenly, the crowd grew quiet as a few murmured and stared in the direction behind Sasuke, watching as the crowd on that side parted, and a few people snickered. The students looked hungry for more, but as they saw whom it was that was causing a rift between the teenagers, they quickly scampered away.

"Hey, get to class, what the hell is going on here?!" The voice of a woman, their principle Tsunade to be exact, subdued the crowd as they began to disperse. Behind her, Sasuke could see a car speed into the parking lot, a very familiar vehicle that he knew his brother would happen to be seated in, which meant that when he exited, he would notice his brother currently being hauled up by a security guard, the same for Kiba. Great timing, Itachi, he thought sarcastically.

The bodacious form of their school principle blocked his view from everything else in his line of vision as she stood there with her arms folded over her ample chest and glared down sternly from her regal position standing over him.

"Uchiha, Inuzuka, going at each others throats again, that much is obvious, I assume." By now the courtyard had cleared, for the bell had rung several minutes ago, but now Sasuke had almost wished for their spiteful words and denial of his sexuality, if only they could continue to be a shelter for him, a shield so as to hide him from his brother's undoubtedly disappointed stare.

Indeed after Tsunade had spoke, the sound of Itachi's voice cut into the silence. "Sasuke." Peering up under his lashes agitatedly, Sasuke frowned, wishing Itachi would mind his own business for once. He was right in assuming that Itachi would be disappointed, for the older males mouth was pulled down into a stern frown, while his glare promised that action would be taken.

"You both have pissed me off enough already, so I'm going to cut through the bullshit. You're both suspended for a minimum of three days. Kiba, I will be having a conference with Coach Ibiki and your father about your suspension from playing football this school year, and Sasuke, you can guarantee that your father will hear about this. Now once you've gathered your homework for the next few days that you are absent, evacuate the premises immediately." The no-non-sense voice of their principle cut through the silence sharply, leaving no room for argument as she spoke in a clipped tone to the boys, before clicking off in her suit and heels, snapping at a few kids who had stayed around to hear the verdict.

The security officers stayed around to make sure that another fight didn't break out as Kiba and Sasuke struggled to their feet, the Uchiha turning to his brother, while Kiba just walked off down the street, backpack slung over his shoulder and his hands shoved in his pockets, fuming and cursing the raven haired delinquent under his breath.

Sasuke didn't have much time to think straight before he was pulled by the collar of his shirt harshly, and snatched towards his older brother. The older Uchiha was practically hissing venom as he began to speak through clenched teeth. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how much trouble you will be in with father?"

Pein watched on behind Itachi, raising one eyebrow at Itachi's harsh treatment as the younger teen yanked harshly on his younger brother's arm. "Hey, go easy on him Itachi; he's got to be hurting something fierce. That's quite a shiner he's got."

Grimacing, Itachi swiveled and glared at the orange haired metal head, causing the other to snicker and hold his hands up in surrender. Itachi, noticing he got his point across, turned back to his knuckle-headed brother. "Get your things; we're going home, now."

Sasuke snatched his arm away, having enough with Itachi talking to him like he was some kind of five-year old kid. "Stop touching me and you don't have a reason to stay out of school, so you have to stay. I can get home fine by myself, just leave me alone!"

The teen turned to pick of his things and kept walking even as he heard Itachi order Pein to leave them. A strong hand grappled at his arm and yanked him back, as the metal head retreated into the school, sent to pick up Sasuke's work for the next few days.

Jerking around, Sasuke opened his mouth to insult his brother, but quickly stopped himself upon seeing the fury written across Itachi's visage.

"You are not in any, _any _position to be telling me what you're going to do and what I'm not going to do, do you understand me? You fucked up today, and it is my responsibility to take care of you when mother and father are not around, so just stand there and shut up until it's time to go, understand?"

Sasuke uttered not a word, sensing the subtle threat behind Itachi's words. He showed no hint that he was startled by his brother's commanding presence, but nonetheless, he obeyed and waited until Pein returned, bringing his work along with him and the offer of a ride that Itachi declined politely, before dragging the younger Uchiha along the route to home.

The walk back was long and uncomfortable, awkward and quiet, though Sasuke dared not speak a word. Itachi hadn't uttered a peep to him since his harsh words in the courtyard, and had yet to even spare him a glance, and Sasuke just couldn't figure out why Itachi was taking this so hard, for he had known that Sasuke occasionally had falling outs with the Inuzuka, had been there to break up a few of them. So what was his problem now?

The fog on the street had lifted some, enough for Sasuke to see all the way down the street now, and unfortunately, he could see that the driveway of his house was not vacant.

A deep panic began to bud as he glanced at Itachi who also seemed a bit trouble as they spotted their father's car parked in the driveway, and wondered why the police chief had not gone to work yet.

A tremendous feeling of dread had his fingers trembling and the feeling quickly spreading through his body as he got closer and closer to his home, going over every single reaction he thought that his father might have in this particular situation.

Knowing that his father was very temperamental, Sasuke could not help but feel fear at what he pictured his father's reaction to be, though he only hoped that Itachi didn't notice his weakness, or that he was close to having a mental breakdown right beside him.

Beads of sweat began to bubble up at the surface of his skin as they approached the front steps of the house, and Sasuke could swear that he was walking the green mile, straight to his death. Itachi's face was solemn and his eyes flashed to Sasuke for a moment before moving back to the door which he had unlocked with the spare key he was given a few years ago.

As if foreshadowing the events to occur, the door creaked open slowly, hinges in need of oil squeaking with the effort. Slowly, the two peeked around, hoping to be able to sneak in without Fugaku knowing that they were there, at least until he left, but unfortunately, he was there in an instant.

It seemed that their father had already been notified of that mornings events as he glared at his youngest son, whose head was downcast in shame, so that he couldn't meet his father's angered, calculating eyes.

"Leave us, Itachi." The man of the house ordered, earning a nod and a bow from his heir before the boy excused himself.

Sasuke's fear was at its highest point as his saliva lodged itself in his throat and prevented him from swallowing as he tried to avoid those glittering, menacing orbs staring down at him in superiority as he awaited his second verdict.

"I am extremely disappointed in you, Sasuke. You have caused this family great shame with your delinquency and your incapability of proving yourself as a worthy member of this clan." The words singed their way into his mind and cut its way into his heart as he tried his best to keep a straight face and take this scolding like the man that he was. "You insist on disgracing this family when we have provided you with life, a home, food, and clothes on your back; everything you could need."

"You are an ungrateful little ingrate!"

Promptly, Fugaku stepped forward, lashing out at his youngest son. Sasuke's head snapped harshly to the side as he hissed, steeling himself, for he knew that his punishment was not over. From the pain of the sting across his cheek, his father had used his nails when he'd slapped him, the bastard.

"I give you everything that you could possibly need, and to disrespect me in this way! I could have you thrown out on the street!" Another slap came again, this time on the other side of Sasuke's face, the same three stripes appearing as an exact replica of the others.

This time though, the blow was hard and sent Sasuke slamming into the door he had yet to move from in front of, his back slamming against the door knob with enough force to bruise.

Fugaku paid no heed to his son's pain as he planted himself directly in front of Sasuke's pinched face, finger hovering centimeters away from him, a threat on the tip of his tongue. "You had better be glad that I do not have the time to deal a proper punishment, because if I did, you would be feeling so much more pain than you could fathom." Sasuke waited until Fugaku retreated until he breathed in a shuddering breath, heart racing fast enough to cause a heart attack.

"Now get out of my sight." Sasuke did not hesitate as he scurried away in a hurried fashion, staying far enough away from his father so that he could avoid another hit.

Once out of his father's sight, Sasuke could breathe a little easier as he retreated into his room, not expecting to see the lone figure sitting quietly upon his bed with the first-aid kit set about the comforter on his bed, upon entrance.

Sasuke sighed in irritation, wondering if Itachi was here to taunt him as well about his failure. "What do you want?" His voice was tired and strained as he allowed the suspicion to seep into his stare. Itachi didn't normally do nice things for him, ever, without getting things in return, so he had to know what it was that he wanted with him now.

Itachi patted the empty space in front of him on the bed, a silent request for Sasuke to cooperate with him for once without the usual trouble.

Sasuke eyed his brother with a calculating stare before shrugging and cautiously stepping further into the room. Closing in on the bed, the younger male sat rigidly before the other Uchiha, prepared to take action should Itachi try anything he didn't like.

Itachi, as if working with a wild animal, held his hand up slowly, watching for Sasuke's reaction and the okay to proceed. The younger raven nodded and allowed his brother to press his fingers against the cuts on his cheek and observe the damage. Sasuke could feel how acute his senses were becoming to his brother's touch, enjoying the slight tickle Itachi caused as he skimmed his fingers over his cheeks, but flinched at the pain as he touched his bruised eye.

The atmosphere in the room was far from relaxed, but much better than it had been on the walk home. The blinds in his room were open enough to allow in some of the drab light spilling in from outside, allowing Itachi to get a better view of the damage done to his face.

Itachi sighed, retracting his hand and searching through the kit for the medical supplies needed, bringing out antiseptic and a cotton pad. "Sasuke, I don't understand why you would pick a fight with that filthy Inuzuka."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's randomly stated words, annoyed that he was bringing it up once more, and wondering if he could get him to just drop the entire subject, forget that it had ever happened.

"Itachi, don't; just drop it, okay?" Right about now, he was feeling an annoying pulsing near his temple and a headache beginning to blossom and agitate the hell out of him.

Itachi poured a bit of antiseptic on a cotton pad and gently pressed it against Sasuke's cheek, rubbing it over the cuts as the younger boy cursed and hissed under his breath at the burn. "I'm just curious as to what he said to make you so upset."

Sasuke pressed his lips together, intent on not saying a word, allowing his brother to continue rubbing the antiseptic on his face, before adding a healing cream to it, and starting on the other side.

Itachi was insistent, wondering what had riled his brother so. "Tell me, Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed, rendering to his brother's request, knowing that Itachi wouldn't drop the subject until he had his answer. "Because… I said that he used steroids and he got upset and…"

Itachi halted his rubbing motion, intense dark eyes focusing sharply on Sasuke, thinking that he already knew what his little brother was going to say.

"He told everyone that I was gay and that he wondered if dad knew." Sasuke looked away at this point, refusing to tell Itachi the other embarrassing things that Kiba had said to him.

Sasuke noticed that Itachi's eyes had hardened at this point, went from liquid to a solid, narrowing and his straight nose was flaring slightly. "And what else did he say to you? There had to be more." Itachi pushed on, wanting to know everything the little vermin had accused his brother of in front of the entire school. Judging by the blush dominating the capacity of Sasuke's scraped cheeks, Itachi knew that it would be something he would not like, at all.

"He said he wondered did dad know that I've probably had a… cock in my mouth, or in my- my ass." Sasuke could no longer look his brother in the eyes after that, not caring to find out what he would see if he did. It was already embarrassing enough as it is restating Kiba's crude choice of words.

Itachi was boiling beneath his skin, seething and hungry for a taste of the Inuzuka's blood, wondering if he should pay the jock a visit.

Sasuke's bottom lip began to tremble just slightly, and the teen bit it to still the weak motion, not wanting Itachi to notice, but this resulted in his teeth re-opening the cut dealt to him by his rival, reminding Itachi that he had to clean it.

"Oh Sasuke-," Itachi started, but Sasuke turned away, frowning.

"Don't- don't pity me, I don't need it." Sasuke turned his face so that Itachi could clean the wound on his lip. Itachi gazed down at his little brother, wondering what he could do to fix this mess that it seemed Sasuke had brought upon himself, of course with the help of the loud mouth Inuzuka.

Opting to stay quiet, Itachi slowly brought the cotton pad to Sasuke's lips, brushing the blood away gently, dark, gleaming eyes switching between his lips and his eyes every few seconds, measuring the boy's expression.

The way Sasuke's pink lips were bruised and swollen got his blood to racing in his veins, his skin heating up as he unconsciously leaned forward, still rubbing the cotton over his brother's lips.

Sasuke stared up at Itachi ignoring the fact that this was a great moment to lean forward and steal a kiss, though he knew that he wouldn't, he was too afraid of rejection to follow through with it.

The air between the two was static electricity, and the attraction was fairly obvious, though both were in denial. Itachi pulled back the cotton, tossing it in the trash bin beside the bed, but not releasing his little brother's face from his free hand. Using that thumb, he rubbed his finger gently over the cut on the plump, pink bottom lip and gathered the excess blood, wiping it on a paper towel.

Turning back, Itachi hadn't noticed how close they had gotten, but he wasn't complaining in the least. He held the younger teen's stare, wishing that he could close the last of the inches between them, but just as quick as that thought came, he pulled back.

There was a line between him and his brother that he did not wish to cross, if only for Sasuke's sake; that line was a taboo. So with a set mind, Itachi recoiled slowly and returned the supplies to the kit, throwing away the used cotton pads.

Standing, Itachi spared his brother one last heated glance, making sure that his brother at least knew that he would not have rejected him, that what he would've done would have been far more pleasurable.

Saving Sasuke's blush into his mental images, Itachi swiftly exited the room. Their time would come, but for now, he would leave everything as it should be.

* * *

Wooh, that took a while! Finally I got to update, and tomorrow I upload a new chapter of 'Make You Mine' so be ready. Let me know what you think, people.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my gosh, you guys don't know how great it feels to be back in business and continuing with my stories. I'm so excited to be able to update anytime I want and to satisfy all my readers with more chapters. I'm not going to let you down, and I guarantee that I will finish this and all of my other stories. Thank you all for not giving up hope.

Miko Vampire: I adore a possessive Itachi, and I make sure he's that way all the time. It makes little Sasuke feel loved, lol. Yes, I second that; Uchihacest does rock!

Pinion: Don't worry, things will get much, much better for Sasuke :D

TanyaUchiha: The tension is going to get even greater between these two as the story continues. I just love to make them suffer,because in the end it's all worth it. The reason he fought Kiba, as I will explain in this chapter (sorry for the **spoiler**) is because Sasuke is secretive about his private life and no one really knew that he was gay in the first place, which was indicated in the previous chapter when the crowd around them were surprised by what Kiba revealed. I mean if I was Sasuke, I would be pretty pissed off, too, if someone was telling all of my secrets. Then again, Sasuke revealed a few of Kiba's secrets as well. Sorry if I did not make that clear, that was my fault.

Insanity Breaking Point: Thank you, I'm flattered. I appreciate that, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well.

Thura Huodae: Lol, for some reason, my writing always tends to be angsty, but I have no clue why. I'm trying to make this story a bit lighter than my others, but my fingers have a mind of their own.

Velvet-prosthesis: Aw, it's no problem, I get the point, and thank you very much. I was aiming for exciting, but I didn't think that I was doing a good job at that. I'm glad you're enjoying this story though :3

Sesshy's numba1 gurl: Haha, the suspense is killing me too, but no worries, the brother's will get together eventually (you can tell by the building tension), but I'm trying no to rush it. Hopefully soon, though! :)

Norway22: That's awesome! How was the concert? Eh, no worries, I know that 'Hey Daddy' can be a bit overwhelming, and that's THE darkest story I have ever written. I understand about the female emotions. It brought me to tears and gave me shivers while I was typing the story out. I'm glad that you gave this story a chance, and thank you very much, I enjoy Saosin, too!

YagamiLightoo78: Lmao, I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you cry, but thank you anyways! I'm glad your enjoying this story :D

' : Oh trust me, Sasuke does not understand his feelings (he knows, but he does not understand them or where the feelings came from). He is one confused Uchiha.

NoelleisParadise: Thank you very, very much, and finally my internet is up and kicking so that means more updates!

Kuhruru: I love every single review you leave, because they make me so happy! Makes me feel good to know that you as well as others are interested in my stories. It's totally inspirational and a boost to my writing esteem!

Carpe0omnius: Thank you, and don't worry, this story will continue until I am through writing the very last chapter.

AnnaSasuke237: Lol, I'm craving to write more, thanks so much and I hope that you enjoy this chapter :)

Alex Ranger: Mucho thanks, I appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter, too :D

Okay, this chapter is a little too short for my taste, but this is all the time I had today. I did not want to leave this story hanging, and it hasn't been updated in a while, so I wanted to give you guys some hope to hang onto that I wasn't giving up on this story.

Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to these Naruto characters, which goes to Masashi Kishimoto, but the plot is mine! Also, 'Voices' does not belong to me, but Saosin.

Enjoy!

* * *

_And when you're on you're way down (through the clouds), and you're waiting for your body's re-entry again_

_-_

Chapter Four

-

-

There was no doubt about Itachi's vanity in his own mind. He knew that he was beautiful, and this he could tell just by looking in the face of his younger brother every day. The boy was quite comely with opaque, slanted eyes, straight nosed with a cute little upturn at the tip, and perfectly shaped bow lips. Sasuke had sculpted, high cheekbones that could put even their mother to shame, the most beautiful woman of Konoha.

With Sasuke, Itachi never had to look in the mirror and wonder if he was as beautiful as people say. Looking at his younger brother was like peering into a crystal clear mirror, with a few transitions here and there.

Itachi could not deny that his jaw was a bit more firm, squared and his eyes a tad darker, but these minor differences were barely distinguishable between the two.

So maybe that was why he felt as if here falling in love with his own reflection. It was a stupid thought, he knew, but Itachi couldn't help himself.

Wait, falling in love?

Maybe he was just exaggerating his feeling a bit too much. Yes, he loved Sasuke, but he wasn't so sure that he was in love with the boy. He barely understood how he felt for his little brother, even now, so how could it be love so soon?

There was no way to fall in love with someone so quickly; it was simply impossible, especially for the eldest Uchiha brother. Love was such a complicated emotion.

Speaking of love, Itachi sat at his shared table in the cafeteria with his cousin, watching discreetly as Shisui scribbled hearts around Pein's name, which seemed much too childish for Itachi to witness without scoffing at said drawing for his best friends lack of finesse.

At times, Itachi would question his friends sanity.

Pein sat two tables away, completely unaware of the lovestruck teenager casting him furtive glaces every few seconds, perhaps hoping that he may catch the eyes of his high school crush. However, Pein was completely oblivious to it all, apparently occupied with playing tonsil hockey with his girlfriend of four years, Konan.

Itachi would be lying to himself if he ever were to deny that Konan was an unattractive girl like so many others that attended his high school. She was beautiful and humble about her looks. She never flaunted herself in front of others or shown herself to be indecent in anyway. Her attitude was always calm and passive, and the violet haired woman always seemed to attract the most unlikely of people around her.

Itachi knew that it would hurt Shisui if he were to ever make it known that he approved of her for Pein, so he didn't speak of her at all. Shisui did enough of that on his own.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to keep my lunch down," Shisui mumbled resentfully as he watched Pein and Konan together as if no one else were in the room but the two. "I wouldn't be surprised if their lips were super glued to one another."

The younger Uchiha sighed, feeling a bit put off as his eyes traveled expectantly to the empty seat which his younger brother usually occupied on the opposite end of the lunchroom. "Shisui, even if he was not with Konan-san, I don't think that Pein would primarily seek a relationship with another male."

Shisui blanched, feeling the blood flush from his skin as he gawked as his younger cousin. "C'mon Itachi, give me some hope, here!"

"Do you prefer that I lie to you?" Itachi turned to stare blandly at his companion, feeling a bit guilty at the sadness he'd caused his best friend to feel from his evident bluntness, but lying to his cousin will only set the man up for a downfall.

Shisui sighed, feeling drained and hopeless. "Well, I guess you're right."

The bell concluded Shisui's statement, signaling that their lunch hour was up and class was back in session.

Itachi felt anxious to get the day over with. He would have been content to stay home and keep Sasuke company, but Fugaku refused to allow his to 'sully the Uchiha name' by missing a day of school. The man shrived for absolute perfection, and his father would go though any lengths to get there no matter what he put his children through.

It was true, seeing as Fugaku had not even thought to wonder why it is that his son was fighting at school in the first place, really. He was just furious that Sasuke would tarnish the Uchiha name.

Itachi sighed, wishing he did not have to listen to his sensei ramble on about physics formulas and information he already knew.

-

-

When the hour hand finally hit four, Sasuke instantly felt a bit giddy with the idea of his brother's return. He'd spent the day doing nothing but watching the clock in hopes that time would indeed speed up just by the look in his eyes. Sasuke got no such luck, so instead he picked up a mystery novel and read for the better half of the day, feeling as though he should at least keep his mind up and running while there was nothing else to keep him occupied except for the ever cliche soap operas that dominated television during the day, when all the housewives were home.

His mother was in and out all day, occasionally poking her head in the door to check on her youngest son to see that all his needs were met before she stepped out again. The house was eerie when there was no other activity but his own, silent and lonelier than usual. There was the usual kick of the AC and occasional creek of the washer whenever it began its spin cycle with every batch of new clothes Mikoto placed in, and of course the _swish _of the dryer beside it.

Two more days of this and Sasuke could swear that he would lose his mind. Perhaps he would find something to do the next day, so as to keep him from thinking of the only person he wished not to think about.

What was the point of thinking of someone who doesn't even think of you. This situation with Itachi giving him mixed feelings was nothing he enjoyed, and was quickly growing tiresome. It was one thing to have these feelings, but to not know what exactly they were and how to handle them was completely confusing and something Sasuke didn't want to deal with.

If the truth could be told, Sasuke didn't even want to feel anything or be with anyone romantically at the moment, even if it was something as simple as casual sex, which he certainly did not partake in, though he was embarrassed to say that he had not yet lost his virginity to either boy or girl. At first, it had been the pressure his father placed on his shoulder at such a young age to strive to be the best, and as time progressed and he began to grow into a handsome man (which meant the beginning of his time rejecting girl after girl), Sasuke came to the conclusion that he was too young to be involved with anyone, too free. He would rather be able to do what he liked without having someone to report back to or feel tied down with.

Naruto had been his exception, had been his best friend, but not even that lasted for long, Itachi made sure of that.

As four finally rolled its way around, Sasuke heard the front door swing open fifteen minutes later. He sat up in bed, marking his spot in the novel before heading downstairs to greet his brother.

"...asked me if I wanted to go to a movie with him. What do you think, Itachi?" There was no doubt that Shisui was there as well, someone other than Itachi that Sasuke really didn't mind.

Itachi didn't respond, but upon his arrival to the foyer, Sasuke could see Itachi shrug at his cousin carelessly. "Do what you want."

Wow, Itachi sure does give great advice.

"Thanks a lot, Itachi-kun, you really did help me out there," Shisui quipped sarcastically, and again, Itachi just shrugged. "So what crawled up your ass and died?"

Itachi, who was really a man of few words, gave Shisui one finger that had the older male gawking and Sasuke, who had yet to make himself known, held back the urge to giggle at the uncharacteristic gesture from his brother.

However, Itachi was just as blank as he was when he'd first walked into the house.

Sasuke descended the last few steps, casting Shisui a smirk as he walked out of the foyer and into the kitchen where his brother and cousin had migrated to as soon as they walked into the house. Itachi sat at the table with a plate of dango while half of Shisui's body was buried inside the refrigerator.

Shisui huffed once his head resurfaced, before realizing that he and Itachi were no longer alone. "Hey Sas- woah, that's one hell of a shiner you got there," the older man whistled in amazement before he began to pout. "Hey, did you eat all of the mochi Mikoto bought the other night?"

Sasuke pulled a face, wondering why Shisui would think he even wanted to touch anything sweet in the first place. "No, sweets are not in my favor." He blushed, feeling Itachi's eyes hot on face as he sat at the table and laid his chin on his hand.

"Actually, I ate the last of the mochi," Itachi confessed carelessly as he chewed on another stick of dango. Shisui rolled his eyes, slumping into another chair besides Sasuke and directly across from Itachi.

"I don't even know why I asked. You, my friend, have an insatiable desire for all things sweet." Turning from Itachi, the older Uchiha focused his attention on a disinterested Sasuke. "So anyways, you weren't at school today, and I'm assuming it had something to do with that black eye?"

Sasuke grimaced at the memory of Kiba's fist slamming into his eye, feeling disgruntled that it had not begun to fade yet, but only grew darker.

He grunted, cutting his eyes away and looking out the window to avoid Itachi's expectant gaze. "I got in a fight yesterday. I'm surprised you haven't heard considering who all was involved and what was said," Sasuke groused.

"Yeah well, considering who I hang out with, there's no wonder that I don't know yet. This one over here," Shisui stated, obnoxiously shoving a finger in Itachi's face, who frowned and slapped it away, "was closed-mouth all day."

"As long as you have been friends with me, that surprises you?" Sasuke snorted at Itachi's comment, holding back a snicker in the older Uchiha's direction. One look from Itachi had Sasuke sitting up straight in his chair, hiding a smile.

Shisui, noticing the burgeoning tension, quickly struck up the previous conversation. "So how long did Tsunade suspend you for?"

"Three days," Sasuke grumbled. He hadn't noticed the way this seemed to put Itachi in a darker mood than he had been in all day, but Shisui did. The older Uchiha had noticed the way the skin around his cousin's eyes tightened, or the slight purse of his lips and the narrowing of his sharp gaze as Itachi watched his younger brother. Shisui had been around Itachi long enough to know that he was not happy in the least.

Sasuke squirmed in his seat feeling stupid for having let Kiba upset him so the other day, but how was he supposed to react to the jock telling everyone his close kept secret of his sexuality, when he had not even fully come to terms with it himself. By publicizing Kiba's secrets, he had inadvertently given the dog boy leeway to broadcast his own clandestine information. It was exactly tit for tat.

Itachi regarded Sasuke vigilantly, awaiting Sasuke's explanation to Shisui, but he wasn't planning on answering until his older cousin inquired about it, which he did not have to wait long for, with Shisui being naturally nosy and all.

"And then..." Shisui pressed forward hoping to get all the details.

Sasuke huffed out an exasperated breath, wishing that they could talk about something else. "And then I go back to school and act like nothing happened."

Shisui threw his hands up, feeling angered that he almost never knew anything that happened around his school and his village. It was pointless trying to get anything out of these boys. The Uchiha brothers were almost exactly the same in every aspect, though Sasuke was a bit more emotional about things than Itachi was, which was a positive change for Shisui every once in a while.

"Shisui, I think you've interrogated my brother enough. I'm sure your mother is wondering where you are at the moment, and if I can recall, you have an essay to be working on," Itachi pointed out listlessly.

Shisui held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, I was just asking. I'm always the last to know stuff around here, but I can tell when you want me out of your hair, so I guess I'll be on my way, then." Standing up, Shisui slung his bag over his shoulder and ruffled Sasuke's hair, who growled at him and clapped an unresponsive Itachi on the shoulder before leaving the kitchen, and then the house altogether.

The stillness in the room belied the rampaging thoughts in Sasuke's head as the silence settled in the room without the voice of his cousin to fill it in. In his seat, Sasuke's back was drawn and rigid, feeling as if there was something that he should say, though nothing could pass his lips at the moment even if there was anything to talk about.

Finally, he was alone with his brother, for the one time in what seemed like forever, and there was nothing that he could say. It was just like Itachi to make him feel this way.

Just as Sasuke had opened his mouth to speak, a knock on the door startled him, but the interruption was a relief from Itachi's silence and watchful eyes. He jumped up, feeling lucky to have an excuse to be away from his brother, if only for a minute to answer the door.

Though once Sasuke actually opened the door, he wished he had not.

"Sasuke-teme!" Oh. Dear. God. Itachi was not going to be happy.

Sasuke felt horrified. "N-Naruto, you have to go," but it was already too late.

Itachi was beside him almost immediately. "Naruto-kun," his voice was dangerously calm, but Sasuke could feel the anger radiating off of him. "it seems our talk didn't get through to you. I guess words are too complicated for you; maybe I'll just have to show you how serious I was."

* * *

Okay, so I know that wasn't much of anything but musings and Shisui, but I had limited time today, as it is Spring Break and my schedule is sort of full. I am also supposed to be bringing out another story today for a different couple today. So if you like Zuko/Sokka (Avatar... you know, the last Airbender???), be my guess and check it out as soon as I have it up. Those of you that have me on Author alert will get the message. Anyway, the last chapter of Blindfold should be up no later than Wednesday of next week. Again, I'm sorry for the short chapter, and I shall update as soon as I can.


End file.
